


Bittersweet

by PencilDoodleS (PencilSketchS)



Series: 12 Days of Heistmas [11]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Inception (2010), Kingsman (Movies), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Assassination Plot(s), Foiled Again, Gen, Heistmas 2020 (The Untamed RPF), The Untamed Sword Names as Codenames, Undercover Missions, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilDoodleS
Summary: There’s a story behind how Yibo found out he could forge himself another face in-dream. This just isn’t that story.Instead, trouble is afoot.
Series: 12 Days of Heistmas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054265
Kudos: 7
Collections: BJYX Heistmas 2020





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #bjyxheistmas Day 11: Honeytrap
> 
> Usually this term refers to seducing the target for information/the thing needed. Usually it's as much allure as deception. I picked one of those two. This honey is unsweeted. Oops.
> 
> Also, I am still on the birdapp @andreamadspade

Zhu Zanjin really enjoyed his role as Hensheng. It gave him access to perks he could never have dreamed of in his youth. Like knowing the difference between a good whiskey and a sinfully expensive one. He swirls his drink slowly, enjoying the intense amber it glows in the buttery yellow light of the bar lounge.

Usually he wouldn’t bring someone like Xue Yang here. Xue Yang who’s eyes were taking in his surroundings, face contorting into that smirk he got that screamed that he was judging you and finding you utterly unworthy.

“Nice place, very fancy, Hensheng.” His eyes curved into crescents, and he was definitely laughing at him. “Just privileged and pretentious enough for plotting assassinations.”

Zhu Zanjin remembered suddenly why he preferred not to spend too much time with Xue Yang out in public.

“Please restrain yourself,” he tried to sound disaffected. It would be a mistake to give Xue Yang any leverage, no matter how small.

“What, so I don’t embarrass you?” The smile dropped from Xue Yang’s face as he got tired of his game. “You asked me to be here. Out with it then. You said you had a mess you needed me to clean. Usually that has a body count. How many this time.”

It was unusual for the sadistic bastard to let an issue go so quickly, but if it spared him a tiresome conversation, Zhu Zanjin would take it.

“Not many, just one. Xiao Zhan, who was part of  _ that _ dream interrogation a few months ago.” he says and Xue Yang lifts his hand to stop him.

“How about you just give me the encryption key for the dossier, huh? It’s enough to know it’s just one breather. I don’t need his life story.”

Zhu Zanjin pulled the white card from his pocket with a small flourish, the 12 digit key already written there. Handing it over he could ensure that the last of his problems was about to be eradicated. Xue Yang mouthed the number silently before looking up to meet Zhu Zanjin’s eyes with a cold, hard stare.

“Well, that was easier than expected. I guess you don’t usually sleep with him first.” Xue Yang said, but his voice was all wrong.

Xue Yang’s face morphed suddenly before his eyes as Wang Yibo raised a gun to his face to shoot him point blank between the eyes, waking him up to his reckoning.

**Author's Note:**

> There's obviously cql character scheming afoot, while using rpf names, while adding in inception and kingsman elements. This is just a mixed bowl. But hey, Yibo finally got to play Xue Yang!
> 
> But I do think that Yibo would be very good at being the designated actor of the crew. Imagine him accidentally stumbling upon the ability when he morphs into his blond idol self completely by accident, much to Xiao Zhan's immediate dismay.
> 
> The world needs these two doing terrible things to each other in a dream sequence. I'm just saying.


End file.
